


In Too Deep

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, exhale, inhale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" The woman wheezed. "I don't know why I married you. Why did I agree to put myself through this torture? You've changed so much it's revolting!" She cried out.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> All of my weeks are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.
> 
> Enjoy~

_"I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" The woman wheezed. "I don't know why I married you. Why did I agree to put myself through this torture? You've changed so much it's revolting!" She cried out._

_A resounding 'Slap!' echoed throughout the now quiet room. Angry red painted the woman's left cheek as well as the indentation of fingers, proof of the assault. The force of the blow positioned her head into a perfect ninety degree angle._

 

_Her breathing hitched as she brought a trembling slender hand to her face, wincing as two of her digits feather lightly touched the bruising surface._

 

_Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks freely when a hand roughly gripped her chin and forced her head to face the man before her once more._

 

_"How many times have I told you not to not to raise your voice at me woman?! You will treat me with utmost respect at all times. Do you understand? Stop being a fucking bitch." He seethed. Eyes sharp._

 

_The brunette bit her trembling lip as she stared at her husband. Trying to ease her breathing._

 

_The male's gaze softened. "Look at what you've gone and made me do to your beautiful face." He muttered softly as the back of his knuckles caressed her bruising cheek, making the brunette wince._

_"You know that I never want to put my hands on you. If you were obedient this wouldn't have happened." He soothed. "Why don't we just reconcile?" He leaned in for a kiss but the brunette turned away._

 

_"Just leave me alone. I don't want to do this anymore." She said weakly._

 

_The man who towered above her clicked his tongue. "You're undoubtedly trying my patience."_

 

_A hand ran itself through chocolate locks.as he scowled._

 

_The woman brought up her left hand and looked at the gold ring that hugged itself to her ring finger. She twisted the metal off and threw it to the floor._

 

_"I've had enough. I can't take this anymore! I don't want to be in this marriage anymore, it's been hell!" Her body began to tremble with rage, the back of her neck burning with heat._

 

_"Halt yourself from speaking such nonsense. You don't want to be in this marriage anymore? We love each other. You can't just leave me."_

 

_"Love..?" She clenched her fist. "You call using me as your makeshift punching bag love? Verbally abusing me any chance you get, is that love? You call...whoring around with other females lOvE?!" She seethed._

 

_"If that's what your love has evolved into then I don't want to partake in it." She stated firmly._

 

_"I'm finished here." She said as she watched as the man rolled up his long sleeved shirt._

 

_Before the woman had any time to react a hand found it's way to her throat in a bruising grip around her throat, cutting off her breathing completely._

 

_The brunette slapped at the man's arm, desperately trying to make the man loosen his death grip on her neck. "L-let go..." She choked out as her knees buckled._

 

_"I love for you..Care for you and this is what I get in return? You ungrateful fool! You are nothing without me! Do you here me? Nothing! And that's a fact." He said as he let go of her._

 

_Knees dropped to the floor with a loud 'Thud' and coughing, wheezing and gasping came from the woman beneath him._

 

_She gripped at her chest trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible. A string of saliva dribbled down the corner of her mouth._

 

_The brunette raised her head. Bloodshot mazarine orbs gazed into ones that were the colour of unripened mangoes which were glazed with hatred._

 

_"If you do not wish to be with me anymore then you have no business being in this house." He concluded._

 

_"Wait R-" The female was cut off by the harsh tugging of her hair. Five digits gripped the roots of her hair and dragged her outside if the room._

 

_"Please stop this!" She cried out. "It hurts."_

 

_Her cries fell on deaf ears._

 

_The pain increased tenfold as her body was being dragged down the staircase of the home. Her throat became hoarse with the innumerable amount of times she cried out in pain._

 

_Upon reaching the entrance of the house, the fingers that were digging into her scalp removed themselves in favor of ripping open the front door._

 

_The woman had a pounding headache, moaning almost silently in excrutiating pain. Everywhere hurt so much._

 

_A hand grabbed the brunette's arm and roughly lifted her up onto unsteady feet before shoving her outside, resulting in her dropping to her knees once more. She was thoroughly manhandled._

 

_Mustering up the last bit of courage she had left, she looked up at the man who stood in the door way looking down on her of her used-to-be home. His chiseled jaw was set as he looked down on her._

 

_"Good riddance." She said before the door was slammed into her face._

 

_Standing up on shaky legs the woman leaned her back against the shut door. Her shoulders began to shake as she covered her face with her palms._

 

 

Shin-Ae's reading was interrupted by a splash of water that hit the page.

 

She blinked before bringing a hand to her face. Wiping at her eyes.

 

"I'm crying? This book is so...oh my gosh. So intense." She muttered out loud.

 

"Is it really that good?" The man questioned beside her.

 

She turned and gazed into his azure pools.

 

"Yea...I got lost in the words and I ended up crying..It's so heart-wrenching. I definitely recommend you read it when I'm done Kousuke.

 

He hummed in acknowledgement as he focused on creating a presentation on his computer.

 

Shin-Ae brought a hand to her chest before taking a deep breath and resuming her reading once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
